


50/50

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dry Humping, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Romance, handjobs, trafalgar law being difficult, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: At the moment, Law seems unstable and leaves a trail of dead bodies wherever he goes. He remembers Robins words about Pirate alliances and betrayal.Best, Robin has told him, Not to get too close to that man.Luffy realizes he's not done a great job of that.





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever Trafalgar Law leaves his ship to do his own thing for a while, there's always some kind of news following his adventures.

The whole of the new world whispers about it, and Luffy tries not to let it get to him but sometimes he fails at that. He tries not to pay attention when Robin and Nami discuss the stories in the Newspaper, but he can't help but wonder.

He's been in an alliance with Law for almost a year now and in that time he's seen the other Captain do some crazy things, a few of which got him almost killed, yet he never really knows what Law does in his time away from them.

He's a pirate, obviously, Luffy isn't an idiot. Law's got a bad reputation too. The one of a sadistic killer, who tears hearts right out of peoples chests with his bare hands and zero compassion for his enemies. 

Luffy may be young but he's seen a lot and has gone through a lot and even he knows the downsides of piracy, has experienced it first-hand many times.

But after Dressrosa is over and done with, Doflamingo in jail and Kaido beaten, it seems like Law's got nothing left to fear. Nothing and no one holding him back anymore.

And Luffy wonders.

They try to keep in touch, they are still allies after all, but sometimes he doesn't hear from Law in months. Luffy glares at the den den mushi, accusingly, willing it to ring. 

Most of the time he doesn't have the mind to think about Law and what he's doing if he manages to keep himself alive. Luffy has his own fights and adventures to keep him busy after all.

But now the ship is sailing peacefully through a light rainshower and there's nothing to do.

He's bored and he wonders.

He wonders why Law hasn't called yet. It's been months.

"Maybe he's dead or getting tortured," Robin says, with that nonchalant voice of hers. She sips her tea like she hasn't just said something truly horrible.

Chopper screeches, "Don't just say that so calmly!"

"It's a real possibility," Nami only remarks.

She doesn't sound worried. But she never had to hear the sound of Law nearly dying or his shallow horridly ragged breathing after he got shot so many times by Doflamingo.

Thinking about it makes Luffy's gut twist.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulling up his legs to sit cross-legged on the green comfy couch.

"It's not a real possibility," Luffy says, "Calm down, Chopper, Torao's fine."

He looks out of one of the portholes. It's still raining. Luffy doesn't like rain, but he knows Law enjoys it. That he relishes in the gloominess of it.

He knows if Law would be here, he would be happily sipping his black coffee, revealing in the sound of rain bullets hitting against the glass, while he's warm and comfy inside. It's kind of weird that Luffy has noticed that.

Maybe Law came up with another plan and is now so close to accomplishing whatever goal he has set to himself that he doesn't have time to call Luffy.

That sounds like Law.

\--

The next day, at breakfast, Robin wordlessly slides over the Newspaper to Luffy.

Luffy looks at the huge picture on the front page and sees a huge Marine ship that has been put together in an obscure way, a familiar blue film, filling the surrounding air.

"FORMER WARLORD DESTROYS MARINE SHIP - AGAIN" reads the headline and Luffy laughs out loud, not caring if pieces of food fall out of his mouth. He ignores Nami's disgusted noise.

He thinks about all the destroyed marine-ships Law has probably been responsible for in the last months and feels a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Did he make his mission to fuck up all their ships?" Usopp asks, "He's been attacking them constantly."

"I think it's _supeeeer_ ," Franky chimes in. "It looks like an art piece."

Luffy feels relieved for some strange reason, at least Law is alive and well, if he's able to play with Marine ships like this.

\--

Later that night, he wakes up because someone grabs him by the shoulders. Luffy is tired and sluggish and when he tries to get up, the hand on his chest pushes him down again and he lets it happen.

Luffy blinks up at the tall figure above him and -

It's Law.

"TORA-"

Suddenly there's a hand covering his mouth and Luffy smells blood and Law looks around but nobody woke up from Luffy's almost-shout.

The hand leaves his mouth and Luffy stares in confusion but Law only silently motions for him to follow.

Law leads him to the sick bay, and Luffy says, "Are you hurt? what are you doing here? What are we doing here? Torao?"

And Law says, "Antiseptic."

"Should I get Chopper?" Luffy asks, but Law shakes his head, rummaging around in one of the drawers until he finds what he's looking for. Then he pulls off his sweater and Luffy winces.

There's a deep cut on his shoulder, the flesh looks angry and red and it fucks up Law's tattoos.

"I really should get Chopper," Luffy says, taking a closer look at the wound.

Law sits down on the infirmary bed and looks up at him. His eyes are hazy but he says nothing which Luffy should have expected. Law is not a fan of talking even when he's not injured.

He wordlessly presses the antiseptic into Luffy's hands.

"Can't you use your powers to heal this?" Luffy asks and Law shakes his head and doesn't say anything else.

Okay, then.

Luffy lets out a deep breath and does what he has seen Chopper do many times. He cleans the oozing wound carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on the irritated flesh. The wound isn't as deep as he first thought, but it's wide and it looks painful. Luffy has had several wounds like this before, so he knows how much it stings.

"Might need stitches," Law says, and next thing he knows Law thrusts needle and thread into Luffy's hands.

"I should get Chopper," Luffy mumbles again, even as he makes the first stitch.

Law doesn't answer, his breathing barely changes as Luffy tries not to fuck it up and finishes sewing the skin of Law's shoulder back together, trying to not ruin Law's tattoo even more in the process. He puts a bandage over the wound when he's done.

"Alright," Luffy exhales, "All done. Care to explain what the hell-"

Law's hand comes up to curl around his neck, and before Luffy knows what's happening the older pirate pulls him down into a kiss.

He gasps in surprise against Law's mouth, his heart pounds in his chest and he doesn't know where to put his hands.

Law's gentle, moving his mouth against his own softly and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, helplessly overwhelmed.

It’s over before Luffy can even react.

Law breaks the kiss, leaning back a bit and putting space between them again. Law's hand slides from his neck to his cheek.

"Was that your first kiss?" Law asks.

Luffy blinks, his face feels warmer than normal, "I- yeah, it was."

"God," Law huffs out and lets him go completely then, his hand wiping across his mouth, almost in disbelieve "You're not fucking with me? Nobody ever done that to you before?"

"No," Luffy admits, shrugs, what does Law want him to say? „Is that bad?“

Law snorts out a laugh, "'Course not."

"So we can do it again?" Luffy asks and Law nods but then only presses a quick kiss to Luffy's mouth and stands up. 

He leaves the infirmary and it takes Luffy a second to realize he should follow. He finds Law in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards.

Trafalgar Law, three months of radio silence and six reports of destroyed marine-ships. Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death, wounded, bloody and stiff-lipped.

Trafalgar Law, shirtless in the kitchen of Luffy's ship.

Law pulls half a bottle full of sake from a cupboard, looking disappointed in the dim light of the kitchen.

"That's all you guys have? What kind of lousy pirates are you?"

Luffy scowls, "Sanji's keeps the alcohol away from where Zoro can easily find it."

"Clever," Law says drily, letting himself fall down on the green couch and taking a sip straight from the bottle.

He sits there like he doesn't care what Luffy does. Luffy could leave or he could join him and Law would be alright with it all.

Luffy sits down and watches as Law slowly drains the rest of the sake and he wants to ask what happened but at the same time, Luffy's not sure he wants to know.

"Can I sleep here?" Law asks, when he's done, his knuckles white around the empty bottle.

Luffy nods and that's it then.

Law doesn't want to talk and Luffy is not going to force him to, so he goes back to bed.

\--

Luffy wakes up at the crack of dawn and Law is still sleeping in the kitchen, still as a corpse, arms folded like sleeping is a waste of his time.

Luffy carefully taps through the kitchen, his bare feet barely making a sound on the floor as he makes his way towards the fridge.

"Luffy! Don't you dare!" a hissed whisper from the door reaches him and Luffy turns around to find Sanji in the doorway, puffing out smoke like an angry dragon.

"But I'm starving," Luffy whines quietly.

As expected Sanji only rolls his eyes in answer. "I will make breakfast for the crew in a few minutes," he then eyes Law's sleeping form, "And for our overnight guest as well, I guess"

\--

Breakfast is relatively calm, even though everyone is kind of confused as to what Law is doing on their ship all of sudden.

Luffy isn't bothered, picking up another piece of bacon and putting it into his mouth.

"Care to explain why you broke into my kitchen in the middle of the night?" Sanji says, but he doesn't sound angry, just curious.

"I needed a drink," Law just says and apparently Sanji is satisfied with that answer, refilling Law's coffee without another word.

"And why are you on our ship to begin with?" Nami asks, raising an eyebrow, "Not that you're not welcome, but you normally call in advance before you show up."

"I needed stitches," Law says again, and Luffy looks up at that.

"How are they?" he asks, but Chopper is already hurrying to Law's side.

"Stitches?" he asks, voice worried, "Are you wounded? Someone should call a doctor!"

"You're a doctor, Racoon -ya," Law says patiently, then looks back at Luffy.

"You did a right shit job at patching me up," Law grins at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

Luffy sticks out his tongue. Law could have done it himself if he wanted to.

\--

His crew is confused as to what exactly happened that night and Luffy doesn't bother to explain.

Law got wounded and needed someone to stitch him up, then he kissed him, then he drank their alcohol.

The why's and how's don't really matter to Luffy.

Law's gone the next day without another word and the morning after that the newspaper covers a story about several dismembered marines. The picture the newspaper displays is hard to look at and something in Luffy's stomach furls together uncomfortably.

He's seen Law use his powers several times and the victims, although in panic, have never seemed like they were in actual pain. There has never been blood or real despair.

Luffy has never entertained the thought that that is because Law wants to do it the harmless way and could very well choose to have a little less pity.

Or no pity at all.

The picture looks like a scene from a nightmare, the blade of Law's sword drenched in red.

At the moment, Law seems unstable and leaves a trail of dead bodies wherever he goes. He remembers Robins words about Pirate alliances and betrayal.

 _Best_ , Robin has told him, _Not to get too close to that man._

Luffy realizes he's not done a great job of that.

\--

The next time Law appears in the middle of the night Luffy is in the crows nest on the look-out and sees him coming.

There's a sudden blue film engulfing the sunny and stretching wide over the ocean before Law smoothly arrives on the deck. Law's room has gained in size impressively over the last months.

Law seems to sense his presence or maybe he saw him because Luffy hears a muttered "Room," and then a second later, Law joins him.

"I'm glad you're here," Law says and Luffy snorts.

"Where else would I be?" he grins.

"I mean, awake," Law says and Luffy's grin falters at the sight of Law's arm hanging out of its socket. Luffy winces, as Law sits down and shrugs off his coat. He puts his sword aside and pulls his hat off.

„You know what,“ Luffy says, "I don't think we should make this a habit,"

Law grins at him but it's a tight one.

"Set it in place, would you?" Law asks, his arm hanging limply at his side, "Just grab the shoulder."

"I should get Chopper. I really don't think-"

"Luffy," Law says, "Please."

Luffy huffs out a breath, kneeling down in front of the older pirate. He grabs him by the shoulder, just like Law has told him to and holds Law's tattooed forearm with the other.

"Like this?"

"Yeah," Law exhales, "Now you just have to push."

Luffy hesitates, apparently too long, because Law makes an impatient noise, "The fuck are you waiting for? Are you afraid?"

"I'm not!" Luffy snaps, breathing in deep and shoving Law's shoulder back into the socket.

The motion makes a cracking noise and then a click. Law lets out a low growl in the back of his throat but other than that shows no signs of being in pain.

"You alright?" Luffy asks.

"Sure," Law says.

Luffy doesn't let go. He feels the skin and the muscle and he doesn't want to let go. He wonders. He wonders what's going on. It isn't until Law's tattooed hand touches his own that he realizes what he's doing. He tries to rip his hand away but Law holds him there.

"You alright?" Law asks.

"Sure," Luffy says.

Law cups the back of Luffy's neck and Luffy looks up at him and this time it doesn't take him by surprise when Law leans down to kiss him.

This time the kiss is more firm, goes on longer, steals Luffy's breath right out of his lungs. He lets Law kiss him, tries to follow his lead because that seems to be what Law wants him to do and Luffy refuses to listen to him all the time, so he guesses just once. Just this once it won't hurt to follow Law's plan.

So he tries to mimic what Law is doing and kisses back, slower and clumsy, where Law is more sure, practiced, moving his lips against the older pirates mouth. Luffy’s worried that he’s doing it wrong, but Law sighs into the kiss, a satisfied sound, like there's nothing he would rather be doing and Luffy instinctively knows it’s a sound of approval.

When Law breaks the kiss and one tattooed hand slides through Luffy's hair, Luffy breaths a little heavier, his blood pumping a little faster.

"You don't even know what you do to me," Law murmurs quietly and Luffy doesn't know what to say to that so he just kisses Law again because that's working right?

That's working out just fine.

\--

The next few months go on like this. Sometimes Law appears and stays a few days, sometimes he only comes around for the night.

Sometimes they kiss, sometimes they don't. Law doesn't give an explanation and Luffy doesn't ask and his crew stops asking after a while.

There's no answer Luffy can give as to why Law does the things he does.

One night, he finds Law drinking again on the couch of the kitchen and Luffy joins him wordlessly.

Law greets him with a glance and not much else before he says, "I hate winter islands."

Luffy says nothing for a moment, not used to Law trying to small talk and he doesn't know what to say so he just hums, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I hate it when it's too cold."

He says nothing else, but his eyes go distracted and Luffy knows Law is remembering something.

And Luffy says absolutely nothing, because he's never been able to offer Law much.

He just waits and then Law sighs, eyes finding his in the dim light of the kitchen. He takes a sip from his bottle.

"I like that you don't ask questions," Law says, more talkative than he has ever been before. Maybe it's because the bottle is almost empty. "You just accept that I'm here, stealing your alcohol and making you do stupid things for me and when I want to kiss you, you let me, and you never ask why.

"If you want to talk you will talk." Luffy just says.

He looks over at Law and sees that Law is smiling at him as if he's said something incredibly profound.

Law looks awfully handsome, smiling at Luffy like that. He just might be a little bit in love with that smile.

Luffy takes in a sharp breath of surprise at his own thought and he has to force himself look away, feels so suddenly disarmed that it's nearly frightening and his whole face burns hot.

He tries hard to ignore the thought that just occurred to him but it's suddenly the only thing in Luffy's mind, no matter how insane and dangerous that is.

He pulls his straw hat down to hide from that ridiculous smile on Law's face, but it doesn’t his heart from trying to jump right out of his chest.

\--

They sit outside, staring up at the night sky, gray and blue and black, with stars in between. The grass feels moist between Luffy's fingers.

"When I was a child I believed in God," Law says, his voice is slurred by the alcohol. Luffy glances over at him.

Luffy doesn't say anything, waits for Law to tell his story.

"My parents were Catholics," Law says, "I went to Catholic school. I believed in it. Now I don't believe in anything anymore."

"What happened?" Luffy asks.

"Years of faith can disappear quicker than you would think." Law says and he wipes his mouth off, before taking another sip, "Seeing real evil; that can make you question God. But seeing everyone ignoring the evil? That's the biggest give away."

"I met God once," Luffy says, "He's kind of a jerk."

Law snorts out a laugh, but it ends up in him coughing and groaning in pain.

Luffy sits up, frowning, "Are you hurt?"

"Fractured rib," he just says, voice a little bit more breathless than usual, "Doesn't hurt too bad."

"Why do you never heal yourself?" Luffy asks what he's been meaning to ask the entire time, "You're able to, right? With your power? Why do you come to me? I'm not a doctor."

"It hurts when you do it." Law says, and when Luffy's frown only deepens in confusion he explains further, "I want it to hurt. Reminds me not to be too reckless."

That doesn't make a lick of sense to Luffy. But Law's logic has always been too fucked up for Luffy to fully understand anyway.

"You're never reckless, though." Luffy says, "You always have your backup plans lined up, A to Z."

Law smiles, but it's a tired one, "You might be the only backup plan I need anyway."

Luffy wants to ask what he means by that, but he doesn't get to do it. Law's hands have reached out to him and pulled him closer, on top of the other older captain.

"Law, what-"

"It's where I want you." Law just says, like that makes sense, and then he cradles Luffy's face between his hands and kisses him.

Kissing Law is always nice and Luffy's gotten used to the way Law would kiss him. Gentle and soft, patiently waiting for Luffy to get the hang of it, and then getting more demanding until Luffy's gasping helplessly against Law's mouth.

Law takes advantage of it, sliding his tongue in between Luffy's lips, quickly, before retreating again, like he just did it to see how Luffy would react, just did it to tease him.

Luffy pushes closer, shivers in Law's arms when Law's hands travel down his back and to his hips, fingers gripping tightly at his waist.

"Please," Luffy breathes out against Law's mouth, doesn't know what he's asking for, but with the way Law's mouth curls into a barely-there smirk, he seems to know.

Law always knows.

He squeaks in surprise when Law rolls them over, pushing Luffy's legs apart to lie on top of him, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding into Luffy's mouth. It's hot, everywhere Law touches him and Luffy feels like he's burning up in the best way possible.

It makes him feel small, getting pressed down by a man so much taller than him, but he finds that he doesn't really mind. Law feels good on top of him, great even, and Luffy tangles his hands into Law's soft hair, spreading his legs further apart automatically, letting him even closer and pushing his hips up against him.

He moans when their clothes erections brush against each other, and he tosses his head back, squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure.

"That's it," Law murmurs, breath hot against the skin of his throat, "Good boy," Luffy almost whimpers at the tone of Law's voice, at the words he's saying.

"Law," he gasps out when the older man starts grinding down, pushing him even harder into the grass of the sunny.

"Yeah, feel that? You make me so hard, _shit_."

Luffy _does_ feel that, can feel Law's hard cock press against his own quite nicely, and god, if that isn't the hottest thing Luffy has ever experienced.

He whines at the feeling, clutching at Law, trying to keep him close, pull him closer.

This is new, it’s exciting and Luffy feels entirely overwhelmed with it all. What is Law doing to him? How on earth is he making him feel this good?“

„Law,“ he gasps out, „ _More_ , I want-„

He doesn’t know what he wants. But he knows that he wants, needs, more of what Law is giving him. Wants it all, now, with a burning passion. The heat feels like too much, feels like it’s eating him alive and he _aches_. He fucking aches and he needs Law to do something about it.

Law seems to understand, his hand sneaking between them to open Luffy’s jeans, getting his cock out of the confined space.

Luffy eyes are wide with shock, confusing pleasure rippling through him at the feeling of Law’s hand touching him there.

„Hey, Law,“ His voice shakes, as he looks up to see what Law is doing, „hey, what-„ 

But Law doesn’t answer, only kisses him quickly on the mouth, one, two three times and instead he makes quick work of his own pants, and soon enough he’s gripping both of their cocks in a firm grip and Luffy’s eyes nearly water at the feeling.

He squeezes his eyes shut, head falling back into the soft grass and in the middle of a moan, Law claims his mouth again in a messy, demanding kiss, his hand never stopping to move up and down, jerking them both of with practiced movements.

„ _Shit_ ,“ Luffy curses when they break apart, feeling the heat curling inside his body, knows that whatever Law is doing is taking him to the edge way too fast.

„You like that?“ Law asks, voice dark, almost a growl and Luffy nods, helplessly, pushing his hips up.

He loves this, he loves this, he loves this, he loves _Law_ -

„Fuck, yeah„ Law mumbles, his mouth against the skin of Luffy’s throat and Luffy can’t help it.

He moans loudly, the pleasure becomes overwhelming, crashing into him full-force, and leaving him breathless in its wake. It’s too much and he cries out, a high and needy whine and suddenly everything is only pure white pleasure. It feels like heaven. It feels absolutely insane and Luffy craves it again immediately afterward.

„See, just like that,“ Law says, but he doesn’t stop jerking them off, even when Luffy starts squirming in discomfort.

„ _Law_ -„ he whines, feels overly sensitive where they are touching.

„Yeah, yeah, I know- just. Let me.“ 

Law pulls at Luffy’s shorts until they are down to his knees and then he manhandles Luffy to his side. Law pushes up against him, his still hard cock sliding between the softness of Luffy’s thighs, his hands gripping at Luffy’s waist.

„ _Oh_ ,“ Luffy gasps out at the new feeling.

Law’s breath becomes quicker, hot little puffs into the back of Luffy’s neck, and he loves everything about this. His own orgasm has left him mindless with pleasure and he lets Law do what he wants to, because it feels good and he wants to be of use, wants to give back.

He squeezes his legs together, a little tighter, and Law fucks his thighs even faster, cursing softly behind him.

„ _Please_ ,“ Luffy breathes out, and Law only pushes against him harder, until he’s got Luffy almost all the way rolled onto his stomach, Law on top of him, humping him into the grass. 

„ _Fuck_ ,“ Law says, one hand sliding from his waist to Luffy’s hair, gripping hard, as he comes. 

Luffy can feel the exact moment Law loses it. He shoves against him hard, and Luffy feels the wet mess of Law’s release against his thighs. 

It’s so hot, Luffy almost gets hard again. 

They stay like that for a few moments, Law catching his breath and Luffy trying to catch up with what just happened.

Then Law rolls off of him, his chest still heaving in exhaustion. Luffy blinks and turns around as well, confused by the sudden distance between them.

„Hey, don’t-“ _leave_ , he doesn’t say, reaching out for Law.

Law sighs, his hand finding Luffy's, holding it tightly and Luffy’s heart pounds, hard and out of control.

„That was-„ Law starts, but doesn’t end his sentence. 

Luffy agrees.

—

Luffy doesn’t know what he expects to happen after that, but it certainly wasn’t to wake up alone in the captain quarters of his ship where he and Law have fallen asleep together, tangled close.

He hates his heart for sinking, feels cold all of sudden and a little bit stupid for feeling so rejected.

„Whatever,“ he huffs out.

He grabs his straw-hat and is out of the door, ready for breakfast, ready to forget thinking about how he accidentally gave Law even more of himself yesterday, only to find that he got nothing in return. 

He’s the last one to arrive at breakfast, notices that most of his crew is already done eating. It’s unusually quiet when he joins his crew in the kitchen and they all look to him when he enters the room, the conversation dying on the spot.

Luffy frowns, confused by the silence and the worried expressions. „What’s wrong?“

„Nothing, captain,“ Sanji says, lightening his cigarette.

Luffy’s eyebrows knit together, trying to make sense of it. But then Sanji places his breakfast onto the table and it’s quickly forgotten.

He starts digging in, and Luffy notices how one by one is leaving the room as he eats, until it’s only Zoro and Sanji left with him. 

For a while there’s only the sound of Luffy eating and of Sanji washing and drying the dishes filling their large kitchen, but then Zoro suddenly speaks up. 

„Where’s Law?“ he asks.

Luffy notices how Sanji’s shoulders tense, and he frowns, lowering his fork, swallowing hard. „I don’t know,“ he answers, honest, „Gone.“

Zoro mumbles something undefined, and Luffy raises his eyebrows, „What?“

„I said he’s a bastard,“ Zoro huffs out, „For leaving.“

„Hey,“ Luffy frowns, confused.

„I hate to say it but Zoro’s right, you know,“ Sanji says, drying his hands swiftly, „We heard you last night.“

„Oh,“ Luffy breathes out and doesn’t know what else to say for a moment. „Law always leaves though,“ he reminds them. 

„It’s different.“ Zoro butts in, „When you do things like that with another person, and that person means something, you don’t leave. You stay.“

Luffy’s hand clenches around his fork, stomach curling in uncomfortably. He looks at Sanji, who only nods in agreement.

They fight all the time, but on this, they seem to agree on. It must be true then, what they say.

„We know you like him Luffy,“ Zoro says, voice more gentle now, „And perhaps Law likes you too. But maybe not the same.“

Not as _much_ , is what Zoro’s trying to say. Luffy isn’t stupid.

„Right,“ he exhales a deep breath.

Right.

Luffy knows that he loves differently than others. He loves with absolute devotion, his loyalty bone-deep. Completely and unshakably.

So maybe his infatuation with Law is self-destructive, because Law doesn’t love like he does.

Not the same, not as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy presses the medicated cotton a little harder than necessary to Law’s wounded back. He’s angry at Law and he’s not above letting Law feel it.

The older pirate hisses at the rough treatment, but other than that stays completely silent throughout the whole procedure. That doesn’t mean much, though. Luffy knows that Law has faking confidence down to an art.

And Luffy had gone and fallen in love with this guy, who kisses and touches and only seems to care when it is convenient and who is far too consumed in himself to ever notice that he’s consumed someone else.

So he’s developed a crush on Trafalgar Law. But so has every other person who has met the insufferable bastard. People either love or fear him and Luffy just so happens to fall into category one. 

He can’t bring himself to feel guilty about it.

But he’s frustrated.

„Use more antiseptic,“ Law says and leans forward to pick up said bottle.

Luffy huffs out an angry breath, he might be in love with Law, but at the same time, he thinks it wouldn’t be amiss for him to knock Law’s head off his shoulders. 

He’s half-tempted to just pour the entire content of it over Law’s back in petty revenge. But despite being angry and frustrated with Law, he doesn’t actually want the other to leave, again.

His visits have become far and in between, as it is.

So he just pours some more on one off the pieces of cotton and presses them to the wounds on Law’s tattooed back. Several angry scratches all over his skin. They’re thin but deep, and they must sting like a bitch.

„What happened?“ he asks, curiosity winning out.

„It’s been a long day,“ Law just sighs, which doesn’t answer the question at all, „Almost died.“

„Well.“ Luffy huffs out, „Do try not to.“

„Not doing it on purpose,“ Law says, but Luffy almost doesn’t believe him. Law’s never been fond of making anyone's life easier and is not opposed to abuses of his own power. „What I do or don’t do, has no bearing on you. That’s another-„

„What _happens_ to you,“ Luffy says sharply, „Does concern me, we’re friends, right? I’m not letting you throw your life away just because you’re, what? Bored? Angry? Out for blood?“

Luffy’s reckless, foolishly thoughtless sometimes, he knows that. But he’s got all the experience and instinct to listen when it’s important and ignore and improvise when necessary. He can afford to be reckless. 

But Law isn’t supposed to be. He’s supposed to be careful, smart as a fucking whip, no risks, and zero fun. 

He’s not supposed to be sitting here with dark circles underneath his tired eyes, with deep scratches on his back, stab wounds and torn muscles or something else that Law pretends to just walk off and refuse to treat himself or have treated by Chopper or someone else who’s not Luffy and an actual Doctor. 

These moments where Law is cut down to skin and bone and fragility do more harm than Luffy thought they would.

Seeing Law on the battlefield, in his element with all of the aces in his hands and the world underneath his feet should be the image that sets him apart and makes Luffy’s blood turn hot.

But it’s the cracks around the edges and the parts where the seams are coming undone that leaves Luffy’s breath constricted and his pulse racing.

Trafalgar Law on the battlefield is all persona. Trafalgar Law sitting wounded in the infirmary of Luffy's ship, run ragged before him, exuding exhaustion and world-weariness, is much more intimidating, much more real.

Like this, the older pirate seems much more like the sort of disaster that Luffy shouldn’t let himself become embroiled in.

But regardless what Luffy should or shouldn’t do, he wants - because he’s so completely fucking lost over a man he doesn’t even really know what he’s doing with.

„That’s rich," Law snorts, „coming from you.“

„I’m not the one getting my wounds treated right now,“ Luffy says.

Law turns around to face him then, his hand circling around Luffy’s wrist, halting him in his movement and using his grip to pull Luffy closer, until he feels Law’s lips pressed to his own in a gentle kiss, Law’s other arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. 

Luffy sighs against Law’s mouth, eyes falling shut at the blissful feeling of having the other man so close and he gets lost in it. Law’s lips are softer than anything that Luffy has ever known, soft like snowfall or cotton candy, like melting and floating, weightless.

It’s sweet, effortlessly sweet until it’s not anymore.

„Oh God–„

Law kisses him again, this time stronger, desperate almost, like he has to have him, like Law’s dying to memorize the feeling of their lips against each other and it’s making Luffy’s head swim. Law’s all heat and desire and Luffy wants more. He wants that fire and passion and love that’s returned, equally.

He clutches at Law, pulling him even closer into him and he’s falling. He’s falling apart, into Law’s heart and it’s a disaster.

He gasps when he feels a hand against his chest, trying to push him down. The sudden touch reels him back into reality. He pulls back, glaring at Law who only blinks at him in obvious confusion.

„What?“ Law asks, he seems bewildered at the sudden distance between them, „Luffy, I’m going to lose my mind if you-„

„Just. Don’t.“ Luffy gets out. „Don’t touch me if you don’t plan to stay.“

Law leans back a little, watching him with a calculating gaze. Luffy feels like he’s under a microscope, but he’s not about to back down now, so he meets Law’s eyes in defiance.

„You didn’t ask me to,“ Law says slowly, „Last time.“

Something tightens in Luffy’s stomach.

„You don’t leave after doing things like that with another person,“ Luffy repeats what Zoro has said, but Law seems to look right through it.

„Is that your opinion or that of your crew’s?“

„Doesn’t matter“ Luffy says, shaking his head slightly, „ _I_ want you to stay.“

In recap, the admission was too much perhaps, too soon and too sudden. Law’s mouth twitches slightly downward, fleetingly but definitely there, and it’s enough of an indication to let Luffy know that he just said the wrong thing.

„I can’t promise you I’ll stick around.“ Law’s tone is cold as ice.

„I’m not asking for a promise,“ Luffy frowns, „You don’t need to promise me anything.“

„I thought you knew what you’re getting into,“ Law says, „I thought we’re on the same page.“

„We are!“ Luffy rushes to say, but he’s not sure he believes it.

Law gives him a long hard look but chooses to stay silent.

Luffy wants to say more but he lets it be, the unsaid words burning on the tip of his tongue.

_If you’re gonna leave, I wish you’d just leave now. Don’t make me feel like I’m important to you and then vanish like I’m not._

He doesn’t say them, swallows them down, bitter and heavy.

— 

„Did he leave again?“ Nami asks.

„It’s nothing,“ he says, trying to turn Nami’s frown into a smile again, „It’s harmless. Easy. He can do what he wants.“

But nothing about the attraction he feels is harmless or easy.

Sometimes, he wakes in the middle of the night, sweaty and his body burning hot to the memory of Law’s teeth scraping across his skin.

He’s uncomfortable and disoriented, curling his fingers so hard into the sheets that for a moment his hands become numb and it’s easy to focus on that instead. So he can ignore the heat coiling in his stomach, clawing its way down his spine, frustrating and traitorous.

He stumbles out of his bunk and out onto the deck, the cold air feeling good on his feverish skin and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

He leans onto the railing and looks out into the deep black ocean, waves crashing gently against the side of the ship, swaying it in a slow rhythm that feels comfortable to Luffy.

He wonders if Law’s close, close enough to teleport to Luffy’s ship if he’s thinking about it. Law comes and goes whenever it pleases him and Luffy hates that he can’t just will Law to show up when he wants, that he has no influence on Law’s actions, none at all.

„Damn it,“ he curses, pushing himself away from the railing.

He wants Law here.

But these things don’t happen on his terms. 

—

Luffy doesn’t want to sit around and mope around and wait around for Trafalgar Law to show up.

He wants to do his own thing. He doesn’t want to be bored and have time to think about what Law is doing or why he’s not coming back and if he misses Luffy too, even just a little bit.

But there’s nothing else to do and Luffy’s itching for a good fight so bad.

He’s getting restless, energy thrumming underneath his skin. He feels like his bones are tired from sitting around on deck, waiting for an adventure to come.

He can’t help it. He’s bored. He wants to find new islands, walk new ways and meet new people and taste good food.

He doesn’t want to sit in the middle of the ocean, staring out of the window and watching the storm pass them by in endless gray waves across the sea.

It’s boring and leaves him with enough time to think. He doesn’t want to think.

Next to him, Robin sips her tea.

She seems content, but Luffy knows it’s a front. She wants to go out and find new things as well. Her skin is itching too. Not for a fight, but for knowledge and secrets. Robin is weird like that.

„You’re bored too, ne Robin?“ he asks, watching her turn one more page in the book she’s been reading.

„A little,“ she admits very quietly, almost like she’s telling him a secret „It’s been a while since we’ve gone ashore.“

„I bet the next Island will be amazing,“ Luffy grins and adds a little dreamily „Lot’s of delicious meat.“

„I bet,“ Robin smiles, „There’s also a high chance you’re going to meet someone you’ve been missing.“

„Torao?“ he asks, lighting up.

Robin smiles, her head tilting a little, „Quite possible.“

Luffy grins right back, because he hasn’t seen Law in a long while, and it’s just another reason to get excited.

The sudden anticipation fluttering through his stomach is so strong, it’s almost painful.

—

Law’s not on the next Island and Luffy can’t even be angry at him, because he understands why he didn’t linger for long, the island is small and kind of boring.

There’s nothing but plants and fruits, the whole thing a thick jungle that Luffy has passed from one end to the other in under an hour.

„Boring,“ he huffs out and tries to blow strands of hair out of his face, but they stay where they are, sticking to his forehead. The temperature is so humid, he’s sweating badly.

Behind him, Zoro makes an agreeing sound. „I expected more,“ he says, as he cuts down one more plant, „There’s nothing here.“

„Cretins, both of you,“ Sanji says, walking past them with a basket full of colorful fruits. „Look at these!“ He says, clearly excited as he collects small berries from a bush, „Haven’t seen these before.“

Zoro rolls his eyes as he could care less, but Luffy’s mood lifts a little. At least there’s some new food to try.

At the end of the day though, he lies wide awake in his bunk, listening to the snores of his crew-mates and wondering what Law is doing. He thought he would see him today, but he wasn’t on the island and Robin has sparked his hopes for nothing.

He turns over, lying on his stomach, buries his face into his pillow and lets out a frustrated noise. 

„Luffy?“ Zoro’s voice is not more than a whisper in the darkness of their shared room, „You alright?“

Luffy sticks his head out over the edge of the bunk. In the darkness he can see Zoro lie in the bunk beneath him, his arms crossed underneath his head. His one good eye blinks up at him. 

„I miss him,“ he admits, quietly. Luffy decides to be honest because Zoro and him think alike and Zoro’s advice always makes sense to him. It’s easy and logical. Straightforward.

And sometimes insane, according to Nami. But what does she know?

„Torao?“ Zoro asks.

Luffy just nods, „Haven’t heard from him in a while.“

Zoro frowns, „It’s not like you to worry so much.“

„I’m not,“ Luffy shakes his head, „Worried, I mean. I’m frustrated.“

„Why?“ Zoro asks, squinting up at him.

„It’s just not fair!“ Luffy huffs out a breath. He lies back into his bunk again, staring up at the ceiling. „Torao only comes around when he feels like it and he leaves when he feels like it. But what about me? What about what I want?“

A short silence, then Zoro says quietly, „I don’t think he cares much about what you want, Luffy.“

Luffy grimaces as his stomach lurches uncomfortably. Right.

„I’m sorry,“ Zoro says then, „I don’t know. Maybe…maybe you should talk to him, you know?“

Luffy shrugs his shoulders in the dark, „We don’t really talk all that much. He only opens up when he’s drunk.“

„Of course,“ Zoro snorts, „Why am I not surprised?“

Luffy laughs quietly, „He smiles more when he’s drunk, too.“

„Yeah?“ Zoro says, sounding amused. „Didn’t know he could do that. He only wears around that damn condescending smirk of his.“

„He should smile more often,“ Luffy says, „I really like his smile.“

Zoro groans quietly, „Shit, Luffy.“

„Yeah,“ Luffy just says, „I know.“

—

It’s only a week later when Law suddenly turns up on the Sunny.

The weather changed drastically over the course of only one day. One second it’s warm and humid and suddenly the weather does a complete 180. Now a storm is raging on outside, causing the ship to sway strongly through the night.

Sanji decides to make delicious soup to warm them up and they’ve just started digging in when Luffy notices Law lurking in the doorway, like an unemployed grim reaper.

He looks like he always does, if not more tired. Luffy notices that Law’s wearing the long coat he wore during their time on Punk Hazard.

Sanji is the first one to speak up, „Sit your ass down, I made soup.“

Law tilts his head, „I just wanted to have a talk with the captain,“ he says, casually striding in, his long sword leaning against his shoulder like it usually does.

„So, talk,“ Luffy just says even though his heart seems to be in his throat.

He’s happy, but he doesn’t want to give Law the satisfaction of knowing. He clutches the spoon in his right hand, almost bending the metal. He tries to shake himself out of it, focusing on his food instead.

The soup is good and warm, and distracting him from Law with his cold gaze and calculating plans.

„Alone,“ Law clarifies.

„Well, then you gotta wait,“ Luffy says, because fuck it, he’s not gonna jump just because Law snaps with his fingers. „I’m not done yet.“

„Alright.“ Law agrees easily, he doesn’t seem annoyed, but Luffy can sense some sort of impatience from him.

Law sits on the only free chair across from him, taking the offered whiskey from Zoro with a frown. He pours himself a drink and makes a face after the first swallow, but doesn’t comment on the quality of the drink as he usually does. Instead, he takes his hat off and runs his tattooed hand through his hair, messing it up even further. Luffy wants to touch it, but he’s not sure he’s allowed to. Law hasn’t even kissed him hello yet.

Luffy notices how Usopp slides closer to Zoro as if silently asking for protection. From Law, he supposes.

In the past months, the Newspapers haven’t been kind to Law and his reputation. It’s always been bad, Luffy knows, but Law’s bloodthirsty actions lately, haven’t really spoken in his favor.

Or maybe having everyone being terrified of him, is exactly what Law wants. Luffy doesn’t know what Law’s goal is.

Law himself isn’t actually that frightening. It’s the prospect of what he _could_ do if given the notion that makes everyone worry. Law could easily pull people apart with a flick of his wrist, could tear hearts right out of peoples chest, could cut people in half without even touching them. And even though Luffy thought that Law’s powers were pretty amazing, he guesses he can see why it would freak some people out.

Luffy’s seen the pictures of Law in the newspapers, where his eyes have been too hard, too calculating. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise that half of his crew feels slightly uneasy being so close to Law now.

Even with all the things that happened between them, that bonded them, Law still manages to give off a bad vibe, especially recently.

Luffy can’t fault Usopp for being cautious.

The following dinner is a quiet one and as dessert gets served, Law suddenly stands up and leaves the kitchen silently, taking Zoro’s whiskey with him.

Luffy watches him leave, feels like his heart keeps pace with Law’s footsteps. He doesn’t say anything to stop the older pirate.

He doesn’t think anything he could’ve said would’ve stopped Law from escaping the tense air, anyway.

Nami’s the first one to let out a sigh, „Luffy, you need to fix that.“

„What?“ He asks, eyes still glued to the door where Law has just left through.

Nami follows his gaze, then nods towards the door.

„Him.“

—

„So what is it this time?“ Luffy asks as he enters the aquarium bar. It didn’t take him long to find out where Law has been hiding. „No wait, lemme guess. A torn muscle? Or maybe a stab wound? Need me to stitch you up? I _am_ getting better at it.“

Law’s smile is tight, „Nothing of the sort, I assure you.“

„Then what are you doing here?“ Luffy asks because Law’s never visited him before without having some sort of reason.

Law chuckles lightly, „Can’t one see their alliance partner just to say hello and share a drink?“ 

„ _One_ can,“ Luffy shrugs, „It’s just that _you_ don’t.“

„Cold,“ Law says, clearly amused, tilting his head, „also, not true.“

It is, but Luffy’s not going to argue. He’s not looking for a fight. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for actually. He’s tense, even though nothing is happening. Its solely Law’s presence making his heart pick up its pace, making him think he has to get ready to protect himself.

Law holds up the glass of alcohol in his hand in a mock cheer. “I needed a drink and was in the mood for company, that’s all.”

Luffy’s eyes flicker towards the bottle on the table. Law couldn’t have had more than three glasses of its content. Of that bottle, at least.

„Your crew ain’t company?“ Luffy asks.

„Sure, they are,“ Law mutters.

„Then what’s your excuse?“

“Do I need one?” Law grumbles, knocking back the amber content of the glass in his hand before putting it on the table with more force than necessary, reaching for the bottle.

„Hey,“ Luffy mutters, stepping in and taking the bottle out of Law’s tattooed hands. „You’re enough of a mess without this. 

Law glares at him and he looks… well, not so much drunk as… _wrecked_. Like he has a reason to get a lot more drunk than he is.

„You look tired,“ Luffy observes because Law does. More so than usual, even.

„It’s been a long week,“ Law wipes his mouth off with the back off his hand before he says quietly, „I’ve realized I lost something important." 

„Oh,“ Luffy frowns, „What is it that you lost? Maybe I can help you find it.“

Law just looks at him for a moment then and he says absolutely nothing.

He moves closer though, his gaze falling to Luffy’s lips and it sparks a sudden heat.

Luffy tries to be indifferent. Tries not to lean in, not to take a step closer, he just waits for Law to make his move. It doesn't do to let someone with an ego like Law’s know how much power he has, so he waits. 

Luffy shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when Law just rolls his eyes and unceremoniously grabs his chin in-between his tattooed fingers and turns his face to kiss him.

It takes a second for him to react, before he enthusiastically answers the kiss, fingers clenching in the fabric of Law’s black shirt.

God, he’d missed this, missed this so much. Everything. Law’s mouth hot and promising on his own. His warm hand wandering down Luffy’s back, the other holding his face protectively.

„Missed you,“ Luffy breathes out against Law’s mouth, the words almost getting swallowed by another kiss.

Law tastes like cheap whiskey, salt and desperation, and Luffy-

He can’t.

He can’t say no.

Not to Law. Not when he’s like this. When he’s clutching at Luffy so urgently, pulling him closer to himself, pushing him down on the cushions and getting on top of him, fast and drunk and everything Luffy hadn’t known he wanted but now couldn’t get enough of.

He doesn’t stop Law from undressing him, doesn’t stop Law from touching him and kissing him and teasing him, staring down at him, hungry, like a starving man, like for the first time, he’s finally getting what he wants.

Luffy lets out a surprised gasp when cold fingers slip into his pants. He hasn’t even felt his zipper open and he can’t seem to stop his knees from shaking as Law takes hold of his cock.

Law starts jerking him off almost aggressively, the hand on his skin too hot, too rough and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a loud whine at the feeling. Despite the forcefulness of Law’s touch, he pushes back helplessly into the tattooed hand, chasing the feeling of the strong grip around his cock.

„Well, then,“ Law murmurs, undoubtedly satisfied with Luffy’s reactions, „This is more like it.“

Luffy only throws his head back with a loud moan, hands clutching at Law’s back desperately. Law instantly attacks his exposed throat, kissing, licking and biting down his skin. It steals all the air from Luffy’s lungs; he’s never been so hard in his life.

“Don’t mark me,” Luffy gasps out and he feels a tiny scoff beneath his ear, but Law lets up from him, instantly.

Law kisses him instead, biting at his mouth, the hand on Luffy’s cock never once stopping their rough rhythm. His touch commanding, deft and thorough and Luffy gives himself over to it, shaking and coming in a messy gripping rush, crying out weakly, unable to do much else, with Law on top of him, pinning him down. 

„That’s it,“ Law’s voice is nothing more but a dark growl against Luffy’s cheek, „Good boy.“ 

Luffy breathes out heavily, heart pounding against his chest, feels dizzy from the rush. 

He gasps helplessly against Law’s mouth, when Law pushes his legs even more apart and his fingers find their way into his entrance, unceremoniously and unexpectedly rough. 

„Hey,“ he breathes out, surprised, thighs almost twitching close at the sudden touch. „Hey, Law.“ 

Law only puts his other hand on his thigh, pushing them further apart again. He doesn’t answer and starts kissing him again instead and it’s so hot, so good, Luffy gets so lost in it he almost misses the second finger finding its way inside of him. The sensation is something strange and the sudden pleasure he feels from it a little overwhelming. 

He’s never felt anything like this before.

„Law,“ he slurs it against Law’s mouth, and Law finally lets up from him, leaning over him, still fully clothed.

„You’ll let me fuck you, won’t you?“ Law’s voice is rough around the edges, as are his fingers, spreading Luffy apart, „I mean, you want this, see? You stretch so easily for me.“

Luffy doesn’t know what he wants. If he’s ready to give Law another piece of himself to take apart. If he’s ready to let Law this close.

But then again, he doesn’t know if it’s stupid if he denies Law. He loves him and he wants him. Law clearly wants him as well.

It feels good, after all, and it’s not a big deal.

They’ve gotten this far, might as well…

„I think you need this.“ Law murmurs, when he spreads Luffy’s thighs further apart, opening the zipper of his own jeans and Luffy thinks, _no, you need this._

Resistance springs up in him, solid and immovable. His heart threatens to claw its way out of his ribcage as a quick panic grips his chest; he grabs Law’s arm. He’s dizzied by Law’s weight against him, his thrumming heat. The lingering orgasm and the fingers inside him, touching him so intimately.

He closes his eyes, lets out a deep breath, then he pushes against Law’s chest, pulls away from the man above him, who blinks down at him in confusion.

„Hey-“

„Not now,“ Luffy mumbles, and Law lets up from him easily, gives him space, stops touching him completely and Luffy closes his legs, feeling cold all of sudden. „Not when you–…“ 

_… don’t know what you want from me. If you even like me. If you love me like I love you. If it means the same thing._

„When you’re drunk,“ he finishes, lamely.

Law’s face falls, and he scoffs, „I’m hardly drunk.“

Luffy’s eyes flick towards the almost empty bottle and Law’s face hardens, „I’m not fucking drunk, alright?“

Luffy bites his lip, not sure what to say. Law looks crestfallen, and Luffy doesn’t fucking _want_ that, but he just couldn’t... 

Not like this. 

„What is it really?“ Law demands suddenly, looking like he wanted to smash something, „Doesn’t it feel good or why don’t you-„

Luffy shakes his head, it does feel _good_ , but it doesn’t feel _right_.

„No,“ he asserts quickly, „It’s not that, please don’t think that. I just-„

„Then _what the fuck Luffy?!_ “ Law snarls.

Luffy swallows and stares up at Law and he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what to say or what to think. What to do.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Law shakes his head, interrupting him.

„No, sorry, forget it. It doesn’t matter,“ Law mumbles. He closes his eyes like he can’t believe he fucked up this bad, „you don’t need to explain yourself,“ he adds, quietly.

„I’m sorry,“ Luffy says because he doesn’t know what else to say, „for pushing you away again.“ 

„Don’t say that,“ Law grits out, looking frustrated with the situation, „God, don’t fucking say that. You don’t need to apologize for anything.“

Luffy watches how Law closes his jeans again, before he gets up and retrieves Luffy’s clothes from the floor. 

„You seem angry, though,“ Luffy observes. He doesn’t know what’s going on, what’s going on in Law’s head. He doesn’t have any clue what Law is thinking. 

„At myself.“ Law just says, „Not your fault,“ he pushes Luffy’s clothes into his hands, „Get dressed, will you? You will catch a cold.“

Luffy stares at the red material in his hands, „It’s not like I don’t want it. It’s just that I-“

„Luffy,“ Law starts, „You don’t need to explain shit to me. Or to anyone, ever. You understand?“

Law seems to wait for Luffy to answer, so he just nods curtly. 

„Good.“ Law sighs regretfully „I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable If I coaxed you into something you don’t want. I didn’t want to push you. That’s not how I want this to happen- I don’t-..I’m not-“

„You didn’t.“ Luffy assures, quickly, „I do want you really bad.“

Law stares at him for a moment, before he avoids his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he says, „Please for the love of god, get dressed before you say things like that.“

Luffy smiles to himself, pleased by the shimmer of red on Law’s face, but he does as he’s told, sliding back into his clothes swiftly.

„Will you stay the night?“ He asks, when he’s done zipping up his jeans.

Law looks uncomfortable, „I really shouldn’t.“

„Why not?“ Luffy tries hard but can’t stop his face from falling. So had it been Law’s plan to sleep with him and then leave? _Again?_

„It would be unwise,“ Law says slowly, choosing his words carefully.

„Why?“ Luffy asks because he’s not about to make this easy for Law.

Law, who had just wanted to have sex with him, but now doesn’t even want to stay? Luffy can’t believe it, sudden anger spiking up inside him.

„It’s hard to explain,“ Law mumbles.

„Well, try.“ Luffy huffs out, irritated.

Law seems to be hesitating, before he says, „I don’t think you know what’s going on here.“

„I’m not stupid,“ Luffy says, voice close to trembling, „I know what’s going on; you wanted to fuck and then leave.“

Law only shrugs, like this is a conversation not worth having. His indifference almost hurting more than his words, „We’re not a damn couple, Luffy.“

Luffy bites at his lip, doesn’t know what to say for a second. He knows they’re not…anything, really. Not a couple, certainly not. He knows that. They’re pirates, for gods sake.

It still hurt.

„We don’t have to be a couple for you to stop acting so dumb about this!“ Luffy growls it out, fists clenching by his side.

„I just think,“ Law starts, exhaling a deep breath, „Trying to be something more would ruin us both.“

„Shouldn’t have kissed me then,“ Luffy mumbles, feeling something inside him break.

„Guess so,“ Law says and so that is that. 

That is fucking that. 

Luffy feels it in the pit of his stomach, the familiar ache, that lost, regretful feeling only Law can give him. And the worst thing is he can’t even be mad at Law, because this is who he is. This is who he’s always been. He’s never lied about that.

Law gives and then he takes it away.

And Luffy is in love with him.

Luffy looks at Law, and he contemplates if he should tell him that. If that would change anything. He would say it and Law would know and Luffy would never be able to take it back.

But he doesn’t. He keeps his mouth shut. Doesn’t say anything.

All he does is look at him.

He’s sure Law knows it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3
> 
> yall probably thought i forgot about this fic but ha! I didn't! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy feels sick every day. Empty and somewhat aching. And it’s getting worse. 

„Lovesickness,“ Nami says, her voice quiet in the silence of the kitchen. Her face is only lightened up by the candle between them. It’s the middle of the night and Luffy doesn’t sleep well lately. Nami just wanted to get a glass of water and now they’re sitting here.

„You’re just missing him, Luffy. How long it’s been?“

Luffy huffs and shrugs like he doesn’t know, like he hasn’t been counting the days since Law left him alone and devastated in the aquarium-bar.

It’s been ninety-seven days.

Ninety-seven days to grow out of this…lovesickness. Past a certain point, it must seem ridiculous to still be sulking around about missed opportunities. But Luffy’s still bitter, obsessing over it, wasting hours thinking about the what-ifs.

He’s not the type to give up, and he’s not starting now, but-

His heart no longer feels as if it belongs to him. It now feels like it had been stolen, torn from his chest by someone who wants no part of it.

„I hate feeling like this,“ he murmurs, pulling his legs up on the cushioned bench. „I hate that he just _leaves_ and that’s it. It’s unfair. I never asked for any of this.“

Nami sends him a glance full of pity which Luffy immediately wants to hide from. Seeing the pity in his crew-mates faces somehow manages to make him feel even worse. Luffy knows it’s not Nami’s intent at all to make him feel bad, but still. It sets something deep-rooted off, like him feeling all kinds of unwanted is justified somehow. Like they see it too and pity him for thinking he could’ve been anything but.

„Did you…“ Nami starts, then hesitates, like she’s not sure if she should speak. There’s a shimmer of red on her round cheeks.

„What?“ Luffy prompts.

„Did you sleep with him?“ Nami asks quietly, almost shyly.

„No,“ Luffy shakes his head. He doesn’t mind the question. „Not really. I mean. He wanted to, but it didn’t feel right.“

He thinks about the time Law pushed for it and Luffy didn’t let him. Maybe he should’ve. Maybe Law would still be here if Luffy just let him have his way. If Luffy could have given Law what he wanted then maybe…maybe.

He knows it’s stupid thinking like that. Luffy knows better. Law would have left anyway and had planned to do so from the start.

„It sounds weird and I know it’s not my business, but I’m glad you didn’t,“ Nami suddenly says, her voice stronger as she sits up a little straighter, „I was afraid he might be using you for- you know.“

Luffy looks away because that just hurts to think about. „Law said that trying to be something more would ruin us,“ he says instead.

Nami’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, „What does that even mean?“

Luffy’s thought about it a lot. Probably more than he has ever thought about anything before. His head had been hurting at the end of it.

It could have been a cheap excuse to get out of the situation or maybe Law thought they would end up fighting over One Piece anyway so why bother? or it could mean that he wanted Luffy but didn’t think they would work out.

Or maybe Law’s just afraid of getting hurt.

„That he’s a coward,“ Luffy mutters bitterly, „That's what it means.“

Nami doesn’t answer him, only frowns and leans back in her chair, clearly out of depth.

Her eyes are sad and helpless and Luffy feels a heavy guilt all of sudden. He doesn’t want his friends to feel bad because of him. He’s gonna be alright, somehow. Trafalgar Law might have managed to break his heart, but that doesn’t mean he can break _him_.

„Hey,“ he says, and Nami looks up at him, „Did you manage to draw the map of that tiny island? You said you struggled with it.“

Nami’s frown makes way for a small proud grin, „Of course I did it! Were you doubting me, captain?“ she asks teasingly.

He shakes his head, „Course not.“

„I will show you in the morning“ she smiles.

Luffy manages to smile back and though something inside him slowly kept on bleeding he tells himself again that he doesn’t need Trafalgar fucking Law.

Not at all.

—

The worst of it is that he can’t control what he’s feeling, that it doesn’t go away just because he has _decided_ that it’s stupid and it should leave him alone.

He doesn’t want to be thinking about Law, every day, every hour, missing him and knowing that Law won’t show up anymore. It’s a terrible, horrible, paralyzing feeling. Luffy feels crippled.

It’s not easy to get over Law.

He tells himself every day. Just get over it. Get over it. He wills himself to get over it. But he doesn’t fucking get over it. Law doesn’t want him and he can’t get over him. He can’t forget him. He can’t.

He tries, tries, _tries_ and he _can’t_ and he doesn’t fucking-

It’s not a matter of _will_ , he realizes, and it breaks him.

—

One hundred and twenty-nine days of not seeing Law and Luffy punches the asshole leader of a corrupt kingdom so hard he goes flying through several walls of stone.

People around him cheer and Luffy's knuckles bleed and he doesn’t even notice.

The following celebration in a small bar doesn’t manage to cheer him up, but it’s distracting enough. He sits next to Zoro who’s drinking silently at a round table in the corner. They haven’t talked about Law yet. Not since he left. Luffy thinks Zoro understands that no words could make Luffy feel better about it all so he doesn’t offer any.

Instead, he offers to share his bottle of whiskey and Luffy takes it, picks at the label, before he decides to take a big swig, swallowing the liquor down quickly.

It’s gross and bitter and burns down his throat.

„Ugh,“ he says, making a face, „I know why I never drink.“

Zoro laughs loudly, clearly a little tipsy. Luffy grins at Zoro, notices the red cheeks of his swordsman. Okay, he’s more than a little tipsy.

„You need to drink more, captain,“ Zoro says, urging him on, „It will taste better the more you drink, trust me.“

Luffy does trust him, with his life and with alcohol, so he keeps on drinking.

„That’s it!“ Zoro snorts out a drunken laugh, „Tastes any better yet?“

„Not really,“ Luffy says, wiping his mouth off, but he doesn’t stop and brings the bottle to his lips again. There’s still dried blood on his knuckles.

They pass the bottle back and forth and Luffy loses himself in it more and more. It feels good to let go. The violence from today has felt needed and now this does too. Feels like something he should be doing, even if the taste of the whiskey reminds him of Law’s kisses.

He just drinks more to forget about that part.

„He’s here, you know?“ Zoro says and it takes a second or two for Luffy to understand what he’s saying. „So is his crew.“

„Who’s here?“ Luffy asks, after a beat.

„Law.“ Zoro says.

Luffy whips his head around, heart suddenly pounding wildly inside his chest, threatening to claw its way out of him.

Luffy sees him across the room, leaning with his back against the bar, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his sword against his shoulder. He’s holding himself like he’s ready to attack if he needs to. His hat is missing, his dark hair messy. His eyes are angry and his jaw clenched.

Law’s staring at them like he wants to rip them both apart.

„Life-ruiner,“ Luffy spits it out, sudden anger rising in the pit of his stomach, mixing dangerously with the whiskey. „What’s he doin’ here? Does he wanna fight?“

Zoro huffs out a laugh, leans in closer to him and whispers into his ear. Like he’s telling Luffy a secret. „He’s been glaring at me for the past 10 minutes.“

„What for?“ Luffy asks.

„Jealousy?“ Zoro guesses, and he doesn’t lean back, no, he moves even closer.

There’s a warm hand on Luffy’s cheek turning his face away from Law and then another one on his knee, itching up the inside of his thigh. Zoro’s calloused thump starts sliding softly over the scar underneath Luffy’s eye.

„I wonder,“ Zoro says quietly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin, „How long it will take until he flips his shit?“

„What?“ Luffy asks, the sudden closeness is confusing him. He’s hot and sweating from the alcohol and Zoro’s not making it any better with all the touching.

„You’re really close,“ he whispers, in case Zoro’s too drunk to realize.

„Well, that’s the point.“

„The point of wha-„

Suddenly he gets yanked out of the chair and onto his feet by a tight grip around his arm. Luffy yelps and stumbles a little as Law drags him out of the bar and into the cold night air.

„Hey- _wait_!“ he shouts but Law ignores him in favor of pinning him against the side of the building.

His back hits the wall hard, and Luffy gasps for breath, and suddenly Law’s mouth is crashing against his.

Luffy makes a confused noise in the back of his throat, his hands clenching tightly in Law’s shirt, and he doesn’t know if he wants to pull Law closer or push him away. Law doesn’t seem to care what he wants and forces him into the kiss. It feels intoxicating. It’s violent and needy, and Law’s demanding Luffy to open up and to obey, and Luffy’s head swims, and he’s too drunk to make sense of it, completely overwhelmed.

This is a disaster, because he can’t help but kiss back because this is _Law_ , because Luffy’s heart is about to explode in his chest. Because nothing has ever felt this good before. Because this doesn’t feel like a terrible idea.

Law finally breaks the kiss and Luffy’s lips feel bruised. Law doesn’t let up from him, though, keeping close, keeping his entire body pressed against the wall.

Law’s glaring at him, they’re both breathing heavily and Luffy stares at him as if he’s dangerous, because he _is_ dangerous.

He swallows hard. „What the hell was that?“

„Nothing,“ Law says, „Don’t think too hard about it."

„Bastard,“ Luffy grits his teeth, „You can’t just do shit like that and expect me-„

Law kisses him again, open-mouthed and hot and Luffy’s sentence gets swallowed in it. Luffy closes his eyes, torn between enjoying the attention and wanting to get far, far away from Law.

He pushes his hands against Law’s chest in a feeble attempt to gain some distance.

„Hey-„ he gets out, but Law only mouthes down to his neck, kissing and biting, his hand finding its way into Luffy’s hair, moving his head to the side to gain more room and it feels so unbelievably good, Luffy can’t help but let out a whine. „Don’t-„

„Don’t think too hard about it,“ Law repeats, his lips moving against Luffy’s sensitive skin and then he moves up and kisses him again.

He doesn’t push Law away. He should, but Luffy rarely does as he should and this time it’s not any different. He can’t resist it. The slow drag of Law’s mouth against his, the way his body is aligned with his own, rocking against him hot and hard and there’s just no way out of it.

He feels Law’s hard cock pressing against his thigh and it’s unbearably hot. _He_ made Law feel this way. He made him hard and desperate, made him want to rut him into the wall of this stupid alley. That thought alone is enough to give Luffy a rush of power.

„Let me have you,“ Law mumbles it hotly against his cheek, his breath warm on the side of Luffy’s face, „If you just. Just _once_ , I swear-„

This feels like deja-vu. Law keeps pushing him for it, and Luffy’s not sure he’s able to say no this time. Not when it feels so good, not when it’s this mind-melting and all-consuming. Not when he’s too drunk to find anything wrong with it.

„Yeah“ Luffy breaths out, „Yeah, okay, just-“

_Not here._ Luffy wants to say but Law doesn’t let him finish.

Suddenly, Law gets even more demanding, like Luffy finally giving his permission set something deep-rooted and primal off inside of him. Law’s mouth on his, Law’s hands moving across his skin with intent, making Luffy shiver, Law’s tall body pressing against his own. Luffy feels like he’s being devoured whole. It feels insane.

„I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about this,“ Law growls against his mouth and he sounds almost angry about it.

Luffy feels a hand opening up his jeans, sliding inside where he’s hot and hard, waiting for Law’s touch. He moans out loudly at the feeling and yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , he’s missed this too, missed Law so goddamn much.

„Not here,“ Luffy manages to get out, „Law- _don’t._ Not here _.“_

Law curses, but stops touching him, and then Luffy lets Law drag him across the street and into a small Inn.

„I’ve got a room here,“ Law says, as they enter, „C’mon.“

Law keeps a tight grip on his arm as he tugs him upstairs, like he’s afraid Luffy could vanish on him any second. Luffy stumbles after him, too drunk to watch where he’s going, letting Law pull him along.

Somehow they must have reached Law’s room because suddenly his back slams against a mattress and his head swims and he sees stars and then Law is on him again, kissing him deeply, his hips pressing against his own, rocking him into the bed.

Jesus. How could he ever say no to Law when it feels this insanely good? When Law is grinding against him like it’s the last thing on earth he’s gonna do. And they’re not even out of their clothes.

Luffy remembers that first night. Law’s hand on him, touching him where he’s the most sensitive. He remembers Law’s cock between his thighs, how hot that was, how turned on it made Luffy and he can’t wait. He can’t wait to get more.

He rolls hips up to meet Law’s and it’s perfect, it’s fucking perfect, Luffy’s going to lose his mind.

„Fuck,“ Law curses, breaking their kiss, „You look so goddamn pretty underneath me. You should see yourself, baby.“

„Law,“ he gasps, face feeling hot and he needs this now. Needs Law _now_.

His hands start to clumsily fumble with Law’s belt, trying to get it open, but to no avail. He makes a noise of frustration, „Fuck, can’t you- _please_.“

„Yeah, yeah,“ Law breaths out.

Law leans back to give Luffy more room to work, but he’s clumsy and drunk and he’s having trouble opening the clasp.

Luffy curses, feeling embarrassed about having such a hard time, but the room is not standing still, and his vision swims and the stupid thing _just won’t fucking open._

Suddenly Law pins his hands above his head, his grip tight around Luffy’s wrists.

Law stares down at him with a frown and Luffy blinks up at him in confusion, barely making him out in the half-darkness of the room.

He tries to get his hands out of Law’s grasp „What? Let me-“

„Goddamn it,“ Law groans, finally letting Luffy’s wrists go free, „Just how drunk are you?“

„What?“ Luffy’s eyebrows furrow, „What does it matter?“

„It matters,“ Law shakes his head, wiping his mouth off and looking like he hates himself, his rational mind and his decision making, „I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re like this.“

„Who the fuck cares?“ Luffy glares up at Law, anger creeping into his voice.

„ _I_ care.“ Law snaps, „I’ve got morals,“ it looks like it pains him to say it.

„What _morals?_ “ Luffy sneers „You’re a _pirate_.“

Law just lifts his eyebrows and doesn’t even grace him with a reply, only snorts like Luffy doesn’t make any sense, like _Luffy’s_ the stupid one, when it’s Law who’s behaving like a dumb idiot right now.

He tells Law so, but Law doesn’t seem to care what Luffy calls him. Instead, he rolls off of him, leaving Luffy alone on the bed. Luffy stares at him in confusion.

What the hell is he doing? Where’s he going?

„You can sleep it off,“ Law says, smoothing down his shirt. „I will take up another room.“

„What? No, don’t leave,“ Luffy rushes out, sitting up on the bed. He hates that he sounds so fucking needy, but god, who cares? „Stay with me.“

Law looks like he would rather not, but Luffy keeps on insisting, and whining but all his verbal efforts appear to be fruitless, because Law doesn’t come back to bed on his own.

Luffy sees no other choice but to downright wrestle him onto the mattress by pure force.

Law curses him out but seems to resign to his fate after a few minutes of struggling in Luffy’s tight embrace. When Luffy feels it’s safe that Law won’t fight him anymore he lets his grip around the taller man go lax and turns until his head is lying on Law’s chest.

Even though Luffy still feels the slight buzz of arousal he also feels incredibly tired all of sudden. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Law smells good, clean, like _Law_. And it’s warm. Law’s so warm.

„This is nice,“ Luffy yawns into Law’s chest.

Law still seems tense underneath him though, motionless and still like a brick and he only makes a small „hmpf“ noise.

Luffy rolls his eyes, „Cuddle your ass up with me or so help me I will kill you.“

Law doesn’t say anything, but Luffy feels an arm around him suddenly, pulling him even closer.

Luffy smiles like a cat that got the cream and turns his face into the fabric of Law’s shirt to hide it. They’re _cuddling._ Fuck. Luffy’s heart might explode.

„I want it to always be like this,“ he whispers, because he _wishes_.

„Try holding onto that thought,“ Law murmurs quietly.

Luffy lifts his head a little, „I don’t think I need to, I’ll always feel this way.“

Law’s laughter is dark and cold in the otherwise warm room, „One day you’ll wonder if it’s possible to hate me more.“

„That’s stupid, Torao,“ Luffy frowns, „I will never hate you no matter what.“

There are a few seconds of silence, before Law sighs, „Just go to sleep.“

„What? You don’t believe me? I will show you-„

„Go to sleep,“ Law repeats himself.

Luffy wants to argue, but he’s tired of it. All this arguing and fighting and trying to make Law understand how good they would be together. That they could turn the world around for them, that Law could find his place and his space in the smallest common intersection of his and Luffy's world. That they are their smallest common multiple. That they are what holds them together and that they are both so much more than the hours they share.

He’s tired of trying to make Law _see_.

—

When he wakes up in the morning he immediately feels like his head is about to explode. 

„Ugh,“ Luffy groans, slowly blinking against the blinding sunlight falling in through the window, „Shit,“ he curses.

He looks to the side and finds the spot where Law should be empty. Luffy hates the way his stomach sinks and his heart clenches in disappointment, he should’ve _known_.

„Stupid,“ Luffy murmurs to himself, sitting up „You’re so damn-„

It’s then that he sees Law and he swallows his sentence.

Law, who’s not in bed with him, but still there. He’s standing with his back to Luffy, across the room in only in a pair of jeans and nothing else. Luffy only sees his face in a mirror attached to the wall. Law appears to be shaving, using a straight razor. Law’s careful, but obviously practiced enough with the blade to skillfully curve it along his throat. It’s kind of fascinating to watch, actually.

Their eyes fleetingly meet in the mirror, but then Law glances away again, concentrating on the task at hand. Luffy watches him and doesn’t know why his heart is pounding so hard.

One hundred and twenty-nine days and they’ve kissed but not talked.

„I’m sorry.“ Law suddenly says when he finishes up shaving. Luffy blinks a bit confused at the sudden apology and Law sighs, „For last night.“

Luffy wants to ask, but he fears he already knows the answer.

_For dragging you out of the bar like I own you, for kissing you, touching you, bringing you here and making you feel-_

„Don’t be sorry.“ Luffy rushes out to say, stumbling out of bed, his bare feet hitting the wooden floor.

„I shouldn’t have done that.“ Law says, turning around to face him. „I got jealous,“ it sounds like it pains him to admit it.

Luffy stares a little dumbfounded, „You were jealous?“

„Your swordsman was about to fucking kiss you,“ Law murmurs darkly, „I wasn’t about to find out if you would let him.“

„He wasn’t!“ Luffy denies quickly, a little shocked at how serious Law sounds, that Law really believes what he’s saying. „And I wouldn’t have.“

„Didn’t look like it,“ Law huffs, obviously irritated.

Luffy makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. What does Law care anyway? They’re not a damn couple, Law said so himself. Law doesn’t have any right to be jealous. If Luffy wanted to kiss Zoro very well could and there’s nothing that Law could do about it and it’s his own shitty fault.

„We’re not a damn couple!“ Luffy spits out and he hopes the words sting just like they did when Law first shoved them down his throat.

Law visibly flinches, like Luffy burned him with his words alone. That’s good and terrible at the same time.

„I know.“ Law sounds bitter and torn up about it, and Luffy doesn’t _understand_. „You deserve much more than I could ever give you.“

Luffy laughs, but it doesn’t carry its usual humor. „That’s so silly-„

„No, it’s not, it’s-„

„It’s a stupid excuse.“ Luffy interrupts him, talking over Law loudly, „Just say you don’t want to and _stop kissing me_ -„

„It’s not an excuse!“ Law nearly shouts it out and Luffy’s stunned. Law’s never raised his voice towards him, always the calm and collected of them both. But this is-

„You deserve better,“ Law says again, this time more quietly now, almost choked up. „I can’t promise you I’ll stay around, I can’t promise you _anything_ and it’s not because I don’t want to. I’m a fuckup, right? You know I am. I’m broken, and not even my powers can fix it. I’ve tried. I’m still trying. I’ll never hurt you, not like I wanted to hurt Doflamingo. But I can’t promise I won’t try to take you apart, piece by piece, until you’re in a thousand pieces, just like me. It’s what I do to people. You shouldn’t get involved."

„But I’m already involved!“ Luffy says, anger bleeding into his voice, „I’ve been involved since you kept me from dying! Since you first _kissed_ me! So stop this _nonsense_!“

„I admit, approaching you in the first place was stupid of me. But it’s hard to keep away when you’re so-„ Law doesn’t finish his sentence and shakes his head, „I’ve been selfish, I get that. But I can’t be the person you want me to be.“

„I just want you to be _you_ ,“ Luffy says with, because what else could he ever want of Law? „Just. Is that so hard?“

„Harder than you would think.“ Law admits. „I wasn’t expecting you to…to want me back. You just never do what you’re supposed to.“

Luffy frowns. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He wasn’t _supposed_ to want Law when Law did everything in his power to make him fall?

„Are you kidding me?“ Luffy asks, voice colored in disbelieve. „You thought…what? That you could just kiss me and touch me until you’ve gotten your fill and it wouldn’t affect me?“

„That was the plan.“ Law admits it quietly, like he’s ashamed and god, he should be. Luffy hopes he is.

„Fuck that!“ Luffy growls it out, „You can have your wishes and your- your stupid _plans_ , but at the end of the day, _I'm_ out of your control.“

„I know that!“ Law lifts his hands in defense, „I never said-„

„Shut up!“ Luffy says and Law immediately shuts up, „You obviously know nothing! I’m in love with you! Did you _plan_ that, huh? Did that _ever_ -“

Luffy doesn’t get to finish that sentence because in a blink of an eye Law pulls him close and kisses him, open-mouthed and aggressive - Luffy knows it’s a desperate attempt to get him to stop talking, but god, he hasn’t said his piece yet. Not even close. He pushes Law away, maybe with more force than necessary, but he’s angry and hurt and he doesn’t care when Law’s back slams against the wall and he lets out a gruff noise in pain.

Luffy’s neither fazed or sorry. He’s been hurting much worse because of Law, it’s only fair if Luffy’s able to give some of it back.

Law looks helpless, rejected and pushed away, he eyes Luffy warily, like he doesn’t know what to do or say without ticking him off.

„I love you,“ Luffy says it again and feels it with conviction. Maybe Law needs to hear it twice for it to sink in. Luffy wipes his mouth off, „If you don’t want to hear it, you should stop kissing me.“

„Luffy,“ Law starts, and he looks pained, tired, like this entire conversation just took ten years off his life, „This is getting us nowhere.“

Luffy makes a face, „Does it bother you when I say it? Because you don’t love me?“

„I can’t love anyone because it’s not fair to anyone who loves me back.“ Law says and it doesn’t make a lick of sense to Luffy.

Either he loves him, or he doesn’t. It’s not hard to understand.

„I know you- you’ve at least have some kind of feelings for me, don’t you? You must have.“ Luffy says, thinks it would break him if Law denies it.

Law doesn’t, but he doesn’t say anything else either. He just sighs, „Luffy, just- Just go back to your ship and we can forget about it.“

„No,“ Luffy says, „We’re talking about this. I won’t let you fuck off for another four months just to have this same conversation happen again and again and again, if you don’t love me say it now.“

Law blinks, perplexed, „What?“

„What I said, tell me you don’t love me and I’ll let the matter drop.“

„It’s not that simple,“ Law says, but it _is_. Law’s just being stupid.

Luffy rolls his eyes, getting impatient, „Just say, _„Luffy, I don’t love you and I don’t think I ever will“_ and we can be done here.“

„You’re being manipulative,“ Law says, brows furrowed, „You can’t just try to force me-“

„So you don’t love me?“

„I didn’t say that.“

„So, you do?“

In a perfect world, Law would confess his love right now. He would say _„sorry“_ and _„Of course I love you too“_ and they could kiss and make-up and everything would be good. Perfect. But this isn’t a perfect world, or a dream or one of Nami’s romance novels.

Law stays silence. He doesn’t deny it but he doesn’t give in either. He can’t force Law to admit to anything, if he doesn’t want to.

„Alright,“ He swallows hard and gives a shaky nod, „Well, then.“

He can’t make Law want him, can’t make him fight his demons if he doesn’t think Luffy’s worth it.

And Luffy has to learn to be okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding chapters to this cause obviously i'm bad at planning fics? I apologize. and also SORRY that it always takes me so long to update. life's been hectic lately, my job eats me alive! 
> 
> well, then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! One more to go! This time i mean it (:


End file.
